


A Change

by Pika1043



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: But they are cute to write for, Davey's got not one not three but two friends who have gay parents!, Gen, I wonder who the Millers have adopted who is also friends with Davey!, Multi, Sad backstory for Davey, Technically romance isn't the main thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pika1043/pseuds/Pika1043
Summary: When Gregg and Darla decide to foster a kid, it turns out he is a little more familiar than they thought. Davey talks about his home life before them, as well as argue with Darla.One of the Millers was a social worker before becoming an agent, he's happy to help the two when he can.





	A Change

"So, Ms. Darla, right? My name is Mr. Miller. We know that you and your boyfriend, Gregg, will be perfectly fine fostering a young child?"

Darla nodded at the young foster care agent, he was writing stuff down on the clipboard he was carrying. He had been looking at her shared house for hours, making sure it was up to code for taking care of a child. Gregg had been sitting on the couch nervously, he was honestly scared of the man. He could say anything and him and Darla's hope of fostering a child could vanish.  
So Darla walked with the man around the house, it was small and cozy, but the empty room seemed to make the pair sad. They felt as if someone needed to be in there for them to feel… Complete.

Soon the man was done and headed for the door, he turned to the pair, "You both seem like a nice pair and your house passed inspection, so expect us to come by with a child in a few days, is that suitable?"  
Darla grew a huge smile on her face, "Oh yes! That'll be perfect!"

Mr. Miller smiled back at her and closed the door, walking to his car to give the information back to his boss.

Darla ran to Gregg, holding his hands, "Gregg! Did you hear that? We're going to be fostering a kid!" Gregg pulled her into a hug, "I know, I know! I can't wait either, Dar! Now, a few days is a long time… Think we should get the room ready?"  
Her smile remained as big as it usually was, she pulled his arm, "That's a great idea, come on, Gregg! Let's go get it ready for the lil' guy, or gal!" For a small woman and him being a giant man, she was strong. He laughed as she held his hand, pulling him up the stairs. He thought to himself, 'Man, I love it when she gets focused on something. She's just so cute.'

She kissed his cheek as they entered the dark room, turning on the lights. Darla look at the bed, it was small and had no sheets. Luckily, she kept a few packs of covers underneath the bed, just in case. The dark-haired woman pulled out the packs, pondering to herself before turning to her boyfriend.

"Hmm, strawberry or ocean?"

He sat next to her, then surveyed the other colors. He picked up one of them, reading the label, "Uh… How about this nice looking Evergreen? Can't beat a neutral color!"  
Darla laughed, resting her head on his shoulder, "Haha, looks like can't get away from nature. Even after summer camp is over!"  
Gregg laughed with her, kissing her on the top on her head, "Yeah… Come on, let's start setting stuff up!"

And those are what their days consisted of, fixing up the small room, making sure to add toys, a few kisses here and there and cuddling at night. Eventually, Darla received an email with information on the child we'll be fostering, she read it to her boyfriend, "Hmm, seems like the kid will be a boy. Says here his name is David and he has red hair."  
"Hey, kinda sounds like that one kid at camp. What was his name? Davey? Haha, you think they know each other?"  
Darla laughed at the thought, "Haha, maybe! C'mon, let's get some shuteye!" She turned off the computer, "It said that we'll get to meet him tomorrow! I can't wait!" Gregg held her in a hug as they laid down, "I know, I know… I can't either."

The next day, there was a knock at their door. Mr. Miller was standing with a young boy, he looked about 9 or 10. Mr. Miller spoke but the two were in shock as they recognized the child. It was Davey, the so called 'bad boy' from Camp Campbell.  
He seemed to recognize them as well, he kept his head down, "So, uh, I'll be living with Gregg and Darla? For how long?"

Mr. Miller looked down at him, "Well, typically kids stay with foster families for two years. But you could be here for days, or maybe forever if they wanted to adopt you." After receiving no response, he awkwardly patted the boy on the head, "You behave for Ms. Darla and Mr. Gregg, now. I must get home, I get to finally take my turn watching my son today. Take care, you three."

Darla and Gregg smiled as they waved to the car, they let Davey inside. But before the redhead even got five feet into the living room, he was hugged by his former counselor.

"Davey! What are you doing here!"

The boy was squirming to get out of her grip, struggling to find an answer.  
Gregg put a hand on Darla's shoulder, "Yeah, dude! When we heard that we would be taking care of a redheaded kid named David, we didn't expect you!"

The usually loud boy just shrugged at them, like he didn't know how to answer.

Darla kneeled in front of him, "No one hurt you, right? You can talk to us, you know."

Davey rubbed his arm, "No, no one hit me or anything… It's just that, my mommy wasn't there when I came back from school one day. There was a letter that said these social service guys were going to pick me up, but I didn't get to read much of it since that's when Mr. Miller knocked on the door. I think he still has the letter too… I guess she couldn't stand my attitude anymore…"  
Darla wrapped him in another hug, "Aw! Don't worry, Davey! I'm sure that's not what she wrote! But it's okay, we're going to be your family now."  
She put him down with a smile, the redhead shrugged awkwardly, "Uh… Okay, uh, could you tell me where my room is?"

Gregg smiled, "Sure we can! Come on, little dude!" Darla stayed downstairs, setting up paper and crayons for the young boy. She shouted up the stairs, "Davey! I got you some stuff to draw with! If you wanted to, of course!"

Davey actually smiled as he walked down to the table, where she was sitting on the couch. He picked up a crayon, "Golly gee, thanks, Darla!" Soon, he began drawing with different colors, it resembled a person, somewhat. She smiled at the boy, laying her head in her hand. Gregg joined her on the couch, laying his head in her lap. After a while of her hand brushing through his hair, she asked the boy, "So, whatcha drawing there, sport?"

Davey tilted an eyebrow at her lingo, but held up his picture, "Well, it's my mommy! I want to remember what she looked like, so I don't forget if she comes to pick me up." The woman he doodled had skin similar to the boy, as well as the same green eyes. The only difference was her dark green hair, contrasting the boy's deep red.  
The couple exchanged a sad look, but Darla smiled, "Well, she looks pretty, Davey!"  
Gregg sat up from his spot on Darla's lap to talk to the boy, "You know, I was wondering… Do you have a dad, Davey?"  
"Gregg…" He put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm just asking, Darla. If he doesn't want to answer, he doesn't have to."  
Davey spoke up, drawing on another paper, "It's okay! I, uh… Can't really remember much about my dad. I haven't seen him since I was 4, I don't even know what color his eyes were! I think he had gold… Or pink eyes, I really can't remember. But I do know that he had red hair, like mine." He held up the picture, showing a man with red hair, but with paler skin and multi-toned eyes, thanks to Davey's indecisiveness.

Unknowingly, everyone became silent. Greg broke the silence when he sat up from the couch, "Welp! I'd say it's time we have some dinner! How does macaroni sound? I can make it quick!"

"Aw yeah, macaroni would be great!" The boy stood up, running to the dinner table. He sat in the middle chair with a smile on his face, "And cheese! I like it with cheese!"

"Now, now, Davey. Is that how we ask?" Darla giggled, sitting down in the chair next to Davey's. The redhead looked at her and then to the taller man, "Oh! Uh, with cheese, please!"  
Gregg rubbed the smaller boy's head, "Don't worry! I got you, lil' man!"

He disappeared into the kitchen, letting Davey and Darla sit alone at the table. She pat him on the head, "There we go, that's how you ask."  
"Hehe, so Darla," He looked up at her, "Why did you and Gregg decided you wanted to foster kids?"  
She smiled at him, "Well, Gregg and I love kids, and we have another room. So we decided it would be best to… At least foster a kid, if we can't adopt."  
He looked at her hand, then pointed to Gregg in the kitchen, "But… Wait? Are you guys married, or not? I've always thought you were, but I don't see any rings?"  
The dark-haired woman's cheeks were a glowing pink, "Hehe, married? Uh, I mean, we're planning it! We'd like to, but to be honest, we don't have enough money to do it right now. But… One day, we hope to."  
"Oh, well, maybe I can help you guys get the money for it!"  
She put a hand on his shoulder, she giggled, "Aw, you don't need to do that for us, Davey."  
He started pouting, his freckles showing more in the light, "But, Darla! I want you guys to get married!"

Gregg walked into the dining room, setting the pot of macaroni and cheese on the table. He rubbed his hand on the boy's head, "Hey, you don't need to worry about that. For now, I just want to you to eat before dinner gets cold." The giant man took the spoon, placing some of the food for Davey and then a hefty pile on his own plate.

Darla got her own, eating with a smile on her face, "Yeah! We just want you to eat with us, no worries!" She pinched his cheek, "You little goofball!"

The freckled face held a smile, "Hehe, thanks, you guys!"

Soon, a week had flown by, with the couple growing more and more happy with their foster child. But young Davey still wasn't sure if he belonged with them, he wasn't sure if he felt natural. Darla, however, begged to differ.  
She already had the adoption papers ready, she just needed Davey's okay to do so. Gregg was hesitiant, "Are you sure you wanna ask him a week after he's been staying here? He still mentions his mom, Darla."

She waved it off, "Hey, it'll be fine! The worst he can say is no, right? Trust me, Gregg, it'll be okay."

"Alright, Darla. Let’s go ask the lil' guy."

The two sat near the table in the living room, where Davey was playing with his superhero toys. He was banging them together, they were probably fighting in his mind.

Darla coughed to get his attention, "Now, Davey. I know you've only been with us for a week, but I was thinking, would you want to stay here? With us?"

He seemed confused, "Uh, do you mean permanently?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah! As in, would it be okay if we," The cheery lady slid the paper across the table to him, "Adopted you?"

The boy thought about it, then shook his head, "No thank you, Darla! I think my Mommy will be coming to get me soon, and I don't want her to think I replaced her or something."

Darla looked at Gregg with a pained face, while they expected hesitance, they didn't except him to think his mom would be coming to get him. His mother never made any contact with them the entire week, not even a 'Hello!'

Gregg was the one who spoke, "Davey, I don't mean to be rude. But your mom hasn't talked to us at all, so her picking you up seems a little… Unlikely."

Davey seemed distressed, "Well, I-I don't know, maybe Mommy will pick me up soon. You don't know! None of us know! Maybe she's on her way right now!"

Darla lifted a hesitant and gentle hand to the boy, "Davey, I know you-"

He pulled himself from her, and ran up the stairs. "You guys DON'T KNOW DANG NEAR ANYTHING ABOUT HOW I FEEL! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The couple looked to each other with pained faces, Darla stood up from the couch, "I-it's okay, Gregg. I'll go talk to him. You can get the ice cream ready."  
He nodded, kissing her on the cheek before walking towards the kitchen, "Alright, Darla."

She walked into the room, the boy was laying on the bed. She heard his crying and sat on the bed next to him. Darla didn't look at him, nor touch him, "Davey, please listen to me. You're right, I don't know how you feel. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad about your mom. But… Don't you think we would have heard from her by now? She hasn't called, emailed or even mailed anything, at all. I'm sorry, Davey…"

He said nothing to her, so she swung her feet onto the bed in an effort to be closer to him. 

"Listen, Davey, we just want you to be a happy kid. With us, we can be a family, together!" She smiled, trying to keep the situation calm.

He sat up on the bed, tears falling from his eyes, "Well, why couldn't you guys just have your own kid! You and Gregg shouldn't have to need me or anything!" The boy was done shouting, taking deep breaths.  
Darla look liked she was going to cry, she rubbed her arm, "I… Davey… I can't have kids."

The redhead already felt guilty, "W-what? Why not?"

"As much as I want one, my body doesn't. Trust me, Gregg and I have tried… It makes me sad, knowing I can't have a child of my own. But you being here and living with me and Gregg, it makes me so happy. I'm sorry if we upset you, maybe I should have listened to Gregg. It was a bad idea, it has been only a week after all."

She looked down, but to her surprise, Davey wrapped his arms around her stomach. He squeezed her with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad, I didn't know you couldn't have kids. I didn't even know your body could do that! I'm really really sorry for shouting at you!" A few tears rubbed off on her shirt, she smiled at the boy.  
She wrapped one arm around him and one hand on his head, "Yeah, that was mean, Davey. Just promise me you'll never say anything like that again… Okay?"  
Davey sniffled as he nodded, she ruffled his hair, "It's okay, you didn't have to cry anymore now. Besides, you didn't know. But listen, if you don't want us adopting you… That's fine. You have the right to choose, but know that, Gregg and I will always have our door open to you. If you ever need anything."

He nodded, trying to wipe away his tears. She sat up from the bed, "How about we get ready to go to bed? It's… Been a long day for us…"

Gregg poked his head in the doorway, he was holding a carton of ice cream, "Uh, hey! I heard everything, so I figured some ice cream before bed could pick up everyone's mood."  
Davey looked up at Darla, "Ice cream?"  
She laughed, "Yes, we can have some Ben & Jerry's. But not too much before bed, Davey."  
The redhead threw his hands in the air, excited about the frozen treat, "Ice cream!"

Gregg had two spoons in his other hand, he pretended to be surprised, "Whaaaaat? Oh no! Seems like I forgot a spoon! Looks like we gotta share, Dar!" The red-shirted man smiled as he pulled his girlfriend into his lap, she giggled, "Alright, alright, Gregg!"  
Davey was eating a greedy spoonful of the fudge ripple, Gregg took a lighter one. He held it in front of Darla, she smiled as he fed her the frozen treat. She took the spoon from his hand to take another spoonful, the lady turned to her boyfriend, "It's your turn, Sweetie!"  
He smiled, enjoying the treat as well.

Davey looked disgusted, complete with some ice cream on his face, "Ew! You guys are using the same spoon! That's so gross!"

Darla giggled, "Oh yeah? Says the little boy with a messy face. Come here, so I can clean you up." She picked up the boy, placing him in her lap. The foster mom used the sleeve of her sweater to rub his face clean. The small boy pushed at her, "Hey! I'm not a baby, Darla!"

Gregg laughed with his girlfriend, "Oh yeah? You sure you'll be able to stand the tickle monster, little man?"  
There was barely a pause as he started tickling the boy, his laughter filled the room. Davey pouted, his face was red.

"Aw, come on! Don't be mad at me! See, I'll show you, Darla can't take it either!"

"Gregg! Don't you-"

It was too late, she started laughing as well. Her boyfriend enjoyed making her laugh. Soon he stopped, Darla then looked at Davey, a mischievous look planted on her face. Davey developed a similar face as he turned to the older man.

Darla faced her boyfriend, "If you think you'll escape this, think again, Greggy!"  
Davey simply giggled as he started tickling Greg, who couldn't stop laughing as the two continued. He laid on his back as they continued. Soon, he pulled them into a hug, his laughter slowing down as they began to rest.

The boy laid on Gregg, eyelids dropping. Darla knew what that meant, "I guess it's bedtime for the little guy." Gregg sat up, letting Darla take Davey into her arms, "I think you mean for all of us, today was so exhausting!"

Davey interrupted them, "W-what! But I'm not tired! Come on, let's go do something else."  
She laughed, "Sorry, bud, but it's bed time. Now let's all get changed and we'll kiss you goodnight when you're ready, okay?"

He pouted as she set him down, Gregg shouted as they exited the room, "Your pajamas are in the top drawer! Pick whatever color you want."  
The boy nodded, looking around the room as the couple walked out to get changed. He saw toys, like dolls and teddy bears. He liked one of the smaller ones in particular, it was a lain brown bear, "I think I'll name this one… Butterbird!"  
The redhead opened up the drawer, finding about 7 different colors of the same pajamas. He eyed the green ones and snagged them, immediately pulling them on. He laid in the bed, pulling some of the toys with him. Soon, Darla arrived in a giant light pink shirt with a band Davey didn't recognize on it, along with maroon shorts and a sleeping mask rested on top of her head. Gregg was simply in black shorts with lightning bolts on it as he followed Darla.

The woman kissed the boy on the forehead, "Goodnight, Davey! Sweet dreams, I love you!" She pulled the covers to his neck, he smiled when he felt her touch.  
Gregg also kissed the boy on the head, "Sleep well, little guy! And here!" He put a water bottle on the night stand near the bed, "In case you get thirsty, it happens to me all the time."

Davey nodded, "Oh! Okay, well, goodnight Darla! Goodnight Gregg!"

The couple smiled as they closed the door, they were also very tired from today's events. Davey flipped onto his side, trying to ignore the discomfort he felt in his bladder. He knew he should have asked them where their bathroom was.

Soon the couple heard a thud, Darla woke up first, "You hear that?" Gregg nodded, groggy, "Yeah, what do you think that was?"  
She shrugged and walked into the hallway, she opened the door to Davey's room. She turned on the lights and found the boy on the floor. He was rubbing his butt, "Ow… Sorry, Darla. I didn't mean to wake you guys, I just fell off the bed."  
Gregg walked into the room and looked at the bed, "Uh… Davey? Did you wet the bed?"

The boy's face turned red, covering his soaked pants, "N-no! It was the… Uh, water bottle! It spilled all over my pants, that's all!" Though, the water bottle was still full, and sitting on the table.  
Darla giggled at his behavior, "Oh, alright, Davey. We believe you. But, uh, just so you know, the bathroom is down the hall." He pouted, "NO! I'm serious! It was the water bottle, Darla!"  
Gregg laughed as well, taking the covers off the bed, "It's okay, we'll clean it anyway. Guess you'll be sleeping in our bed tonight." He smiled as he walked to the laundry room, Darla turned to her foster son, "You're going to want to change too, come on, Gregg has an extra large shirt you can borrow."

After Darla gave him the shirt and turned around, Davey was soon swimming in the cloth. Gregg giggled at him as he walked in to collect the boy's pajamas. The redhead tried walking, but tripped, which was when Darla caught his small body.  
"It's okay, I got you. Come on, let's hit the hay, Gregg will be back soon."  
David nodded, curling into Darla's warm body. He didn't speak, but he felt natural there. Like he belonged in her arms.

"Darla?"

"Yes, Davey?"

"If I had to be adopted… I'd want to be adopted by you guys."

She simply kept her smile, "…I'd like that too, Davey."


End file.
